


nearly witches (ever since we met)

by ace_corvid



Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Gen, Gossip, It's meant to be written like old ladies chatting shit at a gala, Lying to the general populace, Magical Realism, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Siblings, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Witches, fun for all the family, no beta we die like robins, please be kind to it, they're all little shits, up to and including bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid
Summary: Everyone knew about the coven of witches living in Wayne Manor. It was Gotham's most open secret. They weren't exactly subtle.(Alternatively: the bats are witches, and it's the gossip of the gala every damn time.)
Series: Halloween Countdown Ficfest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978783
Comments: 30
Kudos: 278
Collections: TDC's Unlucky Thirteen





	nearly witches (ever since we met)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: **witches** / hayride
> 
> welcome to day three of the trans discord server countdown to halloween fic fest! today was witches and i tried to write it like it was gossip at a gala (with a lil non-outsider pov at the end) and you'll honestly have to tell me how that went. totally borrowing witch tattoos from korey, their supernatural batlantern au? gives me life.  
> nonetheless, without further ado, enjoy!  
> and pls roast me if you see a typo, we are crowdfunding betaing here
> 
> title: from nearly witches (every since we met) by panic! at the disco

Everyone knew about the coven of witches living in Wayne Manor. It was Gotham's most open secret. They weren't exactly subtle.

Thomas Wayne never gave it away. He was always the perfect picture of normalcy in public, it called to question whether he was actually supernatural at all. Immaculate suit, no robes of any kind, a man of science, and not even that but a _doctor._ Well, only the family really knows, but- Bruce had to get it from somewhere.

And Martha had most definitely not been the type to hide herself away from the world. Her eyes; they were always sparkling, and her jewellery had glimmered just the hint bit more that everyone else's, and drew in more eyes from across a room. Those pearls shouldn't have caught the light quite like they did. She always wore long sleeves in public, and sometimes it was like you could just see the edges of runes etched into her skin at her wrist. It begged the question why not just cast a glamour charm but well, she was a mischievous woman that one. Making people guess was half her fun.

Her son had always had that same spark of glee in his eyes, until she died. Even after so much time passed, it never came back.

Rumours are, Bruce disappeared in those years throwing himself into magic. Martha had never gave off quite the aura of power that he did, or commanded it quite as well, so it stood to reason Bruce had been studying under a coven. How else would he turn into a witch so powerful even humans could feel his power?

No one ever saw his runes- he's more careful with glamours than his mother ever was- and those eyes aren't bright the same way, but it's obvious. This is a man familiar with power, who could hold it in his hands, who could place it behind his spells. A formidable witch- perhaps the most high profile in Gotham, if he ever admitted it.

He's become a force to be reckoned with. And what's more, has surrounded himself with a coven of his own children.

Dick Grayson had power, but it wasn't the same as his adoptive father's. It was warm and light, just like he was. As a child he hadn't had a very good grip on it; it was so easy to tell in hindsight. It bubbled over as if the boy couldn't help it. Strangely, it only helped nurture a fondness of the boy. He'd capture you in conversation, smile that blinding grin, and suddenly your headache would be gone, or your back wouldn't give you quite so many problems the next morning.

It happened sometimes, that a witches powers were so inclined to healing more than anything else. And Dick Grayson didn't have the heart to keep a hold on it.

He was older now, and so much more handsome, but still the same at his core, no matter how charming he thinks he is now. It didn't feel like frothing over, a warm heat. It was cooler, relaxed. He'd kiss you on the cheek or shake your hand, and suddenly the ills of the world didn't seem quite so bad.

Or maybe that was just his personality.

Jason Todd, on the other hand, had been a little spitfire, and it showed. 

It was particularly evident in the boys affinity for  _fire magic._

Galas had become a dangerous place before that boy had gotten a grip of his powers. Sure, it was mostly table cloths, but on one memorable occasion, a dress had gone up in flames. Honestly, how Bruce still thought his supernaturalness was a secret was astounding, with incidents like that.

He'd hated suits, never showed any runs or any kind but he usually had a little bit of magic on him that even humans could tell didn't feel quite like him. Probably the butler doing a glamour- there was no chance that man wasn't magic too.

The poor boy had just gotten all that head  _and_ his temper under control when he died. He always had such a warm handshake, and beneath it all, he had been sweet really. So tragic.

But Bruce Wayne's next child, Cassandra Cain, was one of quiet magic. That was the scariest kind. It wasn't loud, it wasn't obvious. It just  _was_ .

She was always beautiful too, which only made her more terrifying. Wore sleeves, just like Martha did, but preferred much higher necklines. She didn't seem to enjoy the long skirts, but she was always in them anyway. Could have been to hid runes, but even the others didn't go to that length.

Some people said it was scars. Most people didn't want to know.

She danced with a grace that surely had to be inhuman, usually with one of her brothers, sometimes with her father. The harsh lines of the Wayne's were always softer, when they were dancing, especially with Cassandra. Not so much on the rare occasions Dick got Tim in a headlock to drag him into an uncoordinated waltz just to annoy him. They both looked so much better (and more put together in general) when dancing with Cass.

Her magic was unplaceable. The gossip and rumour mill span and span. 

“Obviously it's some form of body manipulation. Have you seen the way she moves? It's not natural, that grace.”

“I hear it's some kind of voice magicks!”

“Well  _I hear_ it's some form of death magic, Susan!”

But no one could ever place what it was. And the chances were, they'd never know.

Oh, and then there was the Tim Drake boy. 

He wasn't a particularly powerful witch, but he had imagination in spades. And the simplest spells were often the most effective if you knew how to use them right. He had the same subtlety as a hidden knife- well concealed, but he glinted in the light when it shone onto him. And being Bruce Wayne's son, it often did.

He did casual spells when he thought no one was looking, little things to make his life easier, and the lives of those around him. He didn't glamour his runes- they snaked the edges of his colour and he'd just smile and change the subject if anyone asked. That boy could carry a conversation like no one else.

Such a shame, what happened to the Drakes. Though most agree his mother was where he got it from. Not to say his father wasn't a respectable man, but, well-

Bruce Wayne was certainly better for him, no doubt about it.

And that girl he always had on his arm when he was younger- though she seems to be with Cass more nowadays- there was something funny about her, wasn't there? Like whatever joke he was playing, she was in on, and she wasn't interested in sharing the punchline. Though she seemed nice enough, she was definitely a witch.

Damian Wayne though- he'll be set to inherit the coven, won't he? When he's older at least.

Although you have to be careful with shadow magic practitioners; you can just never tell with them. I'm not sure he gets that from Bruce. Must be his mother- surely she was a witch of some kind.

He doesn't comfort the guests the same way the others do, doesn't bother hiding his runes, but then, he doesn't seem to have quite the same amount of power, though he has more than enough bark to make up for his bite. They're still growing into it at that age so it's not any indicator, really, and knowing who his father is, they best hope they get his behaviour under control. Still so rude, you think he'd be used to high society by now.

That Duke Thomas lad seems lovely though. He's shaping up to be a real charming gentleman. Although he couldn't more obviously be a light witch.

His eyes  _glow_ for heavens sake. A lot of the people at the gala are old, but not _blind_ . The way he's practically bursting at the seams with a golden glow, there's just no question about it.

And well, he's not subtle when he flicks his fingers to shine lights in his brother's eyes to annoy them, either.

He's such a kind young man, though. And it's hard not to have heard what happened to his parents. Knowing how connected magic is to ones emotion, a glow is probably the least of his worries. Probably just concentrated keeping that glamour of his up though. And it's not like his brothers didn't give him away anyway. 

The Wayne Witches. That family has no secrets, really- who do they think they're kidding?

.

.

.

“I still don't understand, father!” Damian groaned as he paced through the cave. He had come down to get changed into his Robin uniform that the rest of them, unable to stand the gala any longer, but now he was stuck waiting. “It's completely obvious we're all witches, why are we trying to act like we're hiding it?”

“Because, Damian.” Bruce said with the patience of a father who was explaining something for the fiftieth time. “If they think they know one of our secrets, they think they know it all. They won't go looking for more.”

“But they don't know it all.” Damian insisted. “They're dumb. Though they are quite correct when they call Drake a weak witch.”

Tim didn't even look over while floating a pencil cup forcefully into Damian's head, who scowled fiercely but didn't retaliate. 

“It's dumb.”

“Of course it's dumb.” Dick agreed easily, finally ready and ruffling Damian's hair. “But it's the first rule of illusion. Have them looking at something else so they don't see what you don't want them to see. You know illusion pretty well, don't you?”

Damian paused before muttering. “They think I have shadow magic, not illusion.”

“Weren't you just talking about how dumb they were?” Duke smiled, now that he was ready for patrol too. “Tim's not weak like they all say, either, but they're right about one thing- a witch is only as good as what they can do, and a smart average witch could do much more than a dumb powerful one.”

“He is a hedge-witch.” Damian scoffed haughtily.

“I'll hedge-witch you in a minute.” Tim called, scrambling around looking for his boots that Damian had hidden when he came down earlier.

“He's not a hedge-witch.” Duke said, rolling his eyes. “My point is, a witch isn't defined by what they can do. Even if you did have shadow magic, it wouldn't be bad. You're a perfectly good witch Damian.”

The boy in question rubbed his nose to hide his flush.

“Yes well,” he said, trying not to grin. “Anyone would be better than Drake.”

“I will  _hex_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just rlly love witches and am really bad at plot 
> 
> you can find me at:  
> Tumblr: ace-corvid.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: twitter.com/ace_corvid  
> come yell at me!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, see you next time! And if you enjoyed this, a comment would really make my day!


End file.
